wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fireflies
"Fireflies" is the twelfth episode of Season 1 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on January 24, 2011. The episode was written by Chris Roy and directed by Martin Kratt. In this episode, the Wild Kratts are all hyped about fireflies because they are having a firefly-themed picnic. However, the event turns into a "creature rescue" when fashion designer Donita Donata captures vast amounts of fireflies to use in a dress. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers try to look for fireflies in the darkness. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. As Koki and Jimmy finish setting up for the Wild Kratts Firefly Picnic, the Kratt brothers try out Aviva's newest invention: Buzz Bikes – firefly-themed transports that hover. After miniaturizing, they travel through the forest, finding fireflies. Martin quickly finds one and names it Blinker. They follow Blinker through the forest until Martin accidentally flings himself into a mud puddle. Chris falls in as well after a firefly flies near him. Afterwards, the two head back to the Tortuga to watch the fireflies' mating ritual, which consists of them synchronizing their flashes. The Kratt brothers wonder what the fireflies' flash patterns mean,, when the jet of fashion designer Donita Donita sucks up vast amounts of fireflies. The Wild Kratts immediately formulate a plan to save the fireflies – Koki tracks down Donita's jet, while the Kratt brothers figure out how firefly flash patters work. With the help of Blinker's flashing, they find out the firefly flash-code is a simple blink and pause. Aviva finishes the Firefly Disc by dipping it into a beaker containing glowing, oxidized luciferin and luciferase. Martin grabs the disc after distracting Chris, and he activates Firefly Power. He arrives at Donita's mansion and releases the encased fireflies. The fireflies and starts flashing, but the fireflies do not respond to him because he is a male. Then Donita's henchman, Dabio, enters the room and closes the window. Later, Donita, after criticizing Dabio, prepares to place the fireflies in suspended animation, but to no avail because Martin keeps turning the controller off every time she turns it on. Donita notices and orders Dabio to capture "the bug". Back at the Tortuga, Chris finds out that the female firefly blink pattern is a simple blink-blink-pause. They test it on Blinker using a flashlight. Blinker's eventual response is landing on the flashlight's lens, implying success. Also, Aviva finishes a second disc and tosses it to Chris, who activates his Creature Power Suit. After tranquilizing Martin with perfume, Donita finishes her dress, which is firefly-themed and covered with fireflies, including Martin. Chris arrives at Donita's mansion and uses the flash pattern embedded in his Suit to attract the males. The fireflies lift Donita up and escape, and she falls into the fountain in front of her mansion. The fireflies follow the Kratt brothers back to the Tortuga, where the Wild Kratts watch as the fireflies synch their flashes for their mating ritual. The show transitions into the ending live action segment. The Kratt brothers and a couple of kids catch and later release fireflies. Afterwards, the Kratt brothers conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva Corcovado *Koki *Jimmy Z *Donita Donata *Dabio *Gavin *Kenny *Jenny *unknown Wild Kratts kid (boy), please find out! *unknown Wild Kratts kid (girl), please find out! Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *'Eastern Firefly' (called Firefly): Blinker *[[Changeable Firefly|'Changeable Firefly']] (called Photuris firefly) *Glowworm *Southern House Mosquito (called Skeeter) *American Toad (called Toad) Mentioned Note: Mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Rattlesnake * Rhino * Ivory-billed woodpecker Key Facts * Fireflies use their light for communication. * Fireflies synchronize their lights during the night. Trivia * The ecological topics shown in the cartoon segment are courtship and animal-based material exploited for clothing. * Chris is shown to be left-handed. This is shown when he takes notes on Firefly blinking patterns. References ﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes written by Chris Roy Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes with Villains